The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmulisa’. ‘Zanmulisa’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for pot mums which had the objective of creating new cultivars with a daisy type inflorescence with medium plant height and a response week of 7 weeks. ‘Zanmulisa’ is a seedling resulting from a cross of the female parent id 44275 and the male parent id 20560. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmulisa’ differ from plants of the female parent in inflorescence color; the female parents has red inflorescences, while the seedling has pink ones. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmulisa’ differ from plants of the male parent in the following characteristics. (1) Inflorescence size. And (2) Response time. (1) The inflorescences of the male parent are smaller than those of the seedling. (2) The response time of the male parent is higher than that of the seedling.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Wilhelmus Bernardus Blom in a controlled environment (greenhouse) in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in May 2006. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmulisa’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in July 2006 and propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations, although the phenotype may somewhat vary with variations in environment such as light intensity and temperature.